Harry Potter and The New Leaf
by Herolily622008
Summary: Young Harry made a big choice when cleaning Dudley's second room, one that changed his life forever. (Animal Crossing: New Leaf Harry Potter Xover)
1. 1

**A/N: Before I started I'd like to ask all of you who use Quotev to check out my account there 'herolily' for fanfictions like this. I do not own Animal Crossing: New Leaf or Harry Potter. I came up with this while my Animal Crossing game kept crashing, like on an endless loop. Once again, I do NOT own Harry Potter or Animal Crossing New Leaf. Also, the Harry Potter timeline is taking place a little bit more into the future so Animal Crossing: New Leaf can exist. Harry is currently 7. ~Herolily**

~3rd Person POV~

Harry Potter by no means lived a happy life.

He was forced to live under the stairs, wear his fat cousin's clothing, and do all the chores.

Today, he was wearing a overgrown hoodie that had the hood almost ripped off.

It was plain grey, with a huge pocket.

Currently we find ourselves watching him clean his cousin's spare bedroom.

The bedroom was a dumping ground for things Dudley either broke or didn't care for anymore.

While Young Harry was cleaning the room, he came across a small pouch.

In the pouch was a light blue, almost silver, 3DS, with a game card lying innocently next to it.

Along with those two things, there was a charger. Young Harry then made a choice that would change his life forever.

Young Harry remember the outlet that the light in his room was plugged into, in fact, it was under the bottom stair.

The one place only he was small enough to go.

Using the big pocket, he continued cleaning while keeping those hidden.


	2. 2

**A/N: Once Again, like said last time, I do not own Harry Potter or Animal Crossing: New Leaf. I simply made this from my own idea, but am using some of the plot and characters from these games. Also, I am in pain. Eyelash fell into my eye as I wrote this. ~Herolily**

~3rd Person~

Harry is back in his cupboard, for he burnt the ham he was forced to cook.

Young Harry decided to try out the game, for he has never had a game before, and judging on how it was in Dudley's second bedroom, no one would miss it.

Harry decided to make sure the volume was down, as he saw a switch on the side with 'Volume' written underneath it.

Harry put the game under the bottom stair, and plugged it in.

It did turn on, and luckily for Harry, the brightness was at 2/5.

He stared at the game card, and read it.

 _'Animal Crossing New Leaf."_ Harry mentally read. He decided to try to find out how to play it.

It took him five minutes to find the game card slot and put the card in properly.

After that, he found out his cousin had in fact never played the game, therefore there was no saved data.

As he played through the game, becoming Mayor and all, he stayed up until 11PM playing it. He didn't have to worry about time anymore, for one it was a weekend, two since he burnt the ham he wasn't allowed out for a week.

He had finally paid for a house, spent a night talking with Animal Friends, and donated a total of 20 items to the museum. (five fossils, ten fish, five bugs).

That night he fell asleep feeling more peaceful than ever.


	3. 3

A/N: You know the deal, I don't own Animal Crossing: New Leaf or Harry Potter. Also, if anyone has ways I can get my Animal Crossing: New Leaf to work again, it would make me very happy. It just... The game won't appear every time I put in the card, so... Ya. Also, did I mention I don't own Animal Crossing: New Leaf or Harry Potter? Also, sorry if characters are OOC.

~Harry's POV~

Harry woke up around 6AM, memories of yesterday flooding his vision.

He turned on the 3DS, and got on Animal Crossing: New Leaf. But this time, the screen flashed a bright blue, which caused Harry to faint.

~Meanwhile~

A blond witch was skipping to a Muggle store, for she had finally saved enough for a Muggle game she wanted to buy, along with a game for it!

She bought the electric blue 2DS, with black on buttons like the camera buttons, and a switch for the volume.

After buying the game, the young witch skipped into the nearby park and sat down. The park was empty.

After popping the game in, she tapped on it.

Then a bright blue flash, the game and the witch disappeared.


	4. 4

**A/N: Also, the girl will act OOC. Everyone else might, I'm not sure. Also, have you guessed who the witch is? You may find out in this. I don't own Harry Potter or Animal Crossing: New Leaf. You will never know how many times I've typed Lead instead of Leaf. Also, who is your favorite Harry Potter character? I am sorry for short chapters. Now, on with the story!**

~3rd Person POV~

Two young kids were waking up on a train. One with emerald green eyes, and the other with greyish-blue eyes.

"Who are you?" The boy asked the girl, after making sure his glasses were on.

"Luna Lovegood." The girl replied, her voice soft.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." He said.

"I know." She replied.

"How?" He asked, suddenly on high alert.

"Your famous, didn't Dumbledore tell you?" Luna asked Harry.

"Who's Dumbledore?" Harry questioned.

"The guy who says he's raising you, is it not true?" Luna replied, questioning Harry.

"No, I grew up with my Uncle, Aunt, and Cousin. Who's Dumbledore?" Harry answered, before asking the previous question again.

"He's been the greatest wizard of all time according to almost everyone else." Luna answered.

"Wizards aren't real, for magic isn't real." Harry told Luna.

"Have you ever made stuff happen when mad, sad, or afraid?" Luna challenged. Harry slowly nodded. "Then your a wizard! I'm a witch."

This caused Harry to start questioning himself, and decided on one thing: Magic is real.

A cat their size walked up to them. "Hello, I'm Rover, who are you?"

Harry's eyes widened, for he recognized the cat, and started freaking out, before concluding this was just magic.

Luna was thinking this was some sort of accidental magic, and decided to reply.

"I'm Luna, and this is Harry." Luna replied.

"Ah, you two have great names." Rover told them.

"Thank you." Harry told the cat.

"Now, I see you're heading to Hope, I have a friend who moved there not even a day ago!" Rover exclaimed, looking at their tickets.

Harry realized they were going to his town, and told Luna this. She nodded.

"Yes, we are moving there." Luna told Rover, following what Harry had said.

"GOING UP TO HOPE STATION, IF THIS IS YOUR STOP GET READY." A voice said.

"Well, this is goodbye then, see you… friends." Rover told the two.

"Hope to see you again someday, Rover." Harry responded, before Luna and him got off.

When they got there, a character with brown hair, a red shirt with a number 1 on it, and black eyes greeted them.

Of course, this was also Harry's character, who he named James, after his middle name.

"Hello, my name is James." He greeted. "Welcome to Hope, and I _hope_ you enjoy your stay here." He was grinning at his pun.

"Hello, I am Luna. This is Harry." Luna greeted.

"Nice to meet you Harry and Luna." James greeted. "Now, if you don't mind I can help you two get houses."

"That would be amazing." Luna replied, grabbing Harry's hand before following James across the railroad to Nook's Homes.

"So, who in all lives here?" Harry asked, wondering if the same animals as before lived here.

"Well, Bonbon's a bunny, Cally's a squirrel, Cherri's a dog, Diana's a deer, Hamlet's a hamster, and Merry's a cat." James counted off. "Then of course my secretary Isabelle is a dog, her brother is also a dog. Tom, Tommy, and Timmy are some sort of raccoons, Blathers is an owl."

"Okay." Harry said. The characters were the same. That's good.

"Hello Tom." James told the raccoon-thing. Harry then realized they got to the shop.

"Hey James, are these the two new villagers?" Tom asked.

"Yes." James confirmed.

"It's not everyday two people of the same species come in." Tom replied.

"It really isn't." James agreed.

"Now, do you two want to be neighbors?" Tom asked Luna and Harry. They looked at eachother and nodded.

"Okay, show me where you two want to build."

Luna and Harry looked down at the maps, and went to an area near the river, but not too close. It was a clearing, so no rocks and just one tree.

"Is this where you want to build your house?" Tom asked, with James behind him.

"Yes." Luna and Harry spoke in unison.

"Yes, we just need to cut down the tree, and this will be a perfect place!"

In the end, Tom ended up giving them both tents until they get enough bells for their own houses.

"Just like how I started out, I only got my house today." James said, smiling. "Well, I have mayor duties to attend to. See you two later?"

The duo nodded, and James left.

"What do we do now? You have played the game before." Luna asked Harry.

"Well, I collected things like fruit. Then if we sell the fruit we can get money for a fishing rod, which is 100 bells." Harry explained. "Bells are the money used in this world. We could also donate fish, bugs, paintings, and fossils to the museum. I haven't found out how to get paintings yet. Hope's native fruit is the apple, so we might want to start collecting flowers and apples to sell. The townsfolk will also give us quests to do and give us stuff in return."

"Okay." Luna replied, deep in thought. "So how do we get the apples off the trees?"

"We shake the trees, and if you shake trees that don't have apples, things like couches and bells can fall out." Harry answered. "But be warned, beehives also like to stay in trees."

Luna nodded, and they set off collecting flowers and apples, when a dog, who introduced herself as Cherri to them, even though Harry already knew, asked them for a favor.

"Hey, can you deliver this to Cally for me?" Cherri asked us.

"Okay, I can do it." Luna told the dog, before being given a present.

"Please get it to her by the end of the day." Cherri told Luna, Luna nodded before going to find a squirrel.

While Luna was gone, Harry managed to buy a fishing rod and started fishing in the river.

Meanwhile, Luna had found Cally, became friends with her, delivered the gift, got the Artic Camo Shirt, and reported back to Cherri.

When it was 9PM, they had paid off their houses, gotten a fishing rod, shovel, and net each, and had 9 apples in their pockets.


	5. 5

**A/N: Okay, first of all, if anyone has this on their account other than me please tell me so I can… YELL AT THEM BECAUSE IF THEY STEAL MY FANFICTION THEY SHALL BE CURSED BY BOTH HARRY POTTER AND VOLDEMORT SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW. And I do not own Harry Potter or Animal Crossing: New Leaf. ~Herolily622008**

~3rd Person POV~

Harry and Luna both woke up with stiff backs, for they forgot to buy beds.

But hey, their houses were done! They both had blue roofs, and one room. (Of course)

They walked outside as the sun starting rising.

"Re-Tail doesn't open until 9." Harry sighed.

"Okay, can we go bug catching? I was thinking of donating to the museum or keeping a bug as a pet." Luna explained.

Before they could walk any farther James ran up to them.

"Are you two settling in okay?" He asked.

"Yes, thanks for asking." Luna answered.

"Good! We have a new guy moving in tomorrow, thought I'd give you a heads up." James told the duo.

"What's his name?" Harry asked.

"Ken, he's a chicken."

"Thanks for letting us know James." Luna told the Mayor.

"Your welcome." James said before jogging away.

"James is a nice man." Luna told Harry. Harry nodded in agreement.

~At Hogwarts~

A certain Headmaster was in a state of panic, his pawn was missing.

Without Harry, he couldn't put himself in a new light. The light he wanted was to be seen as the hero again.

Then with the help of a few charms, the Weasleys could keep him in check and after Ginny slips Harry a love potion, they would get his money aswell.

And a few hours ago, Luna Lovegood was reported missing at the exact same time as Harry.

The wizarding world was full of things that were never related, but Albus Dumbledore was sure they were connected.

The answers he came up with was both Luna and Harry ran away together, or were both kidnapped.

For once, the Great Albus Dumbledore didn't know.

~5AM, July 1st, Hogwarts~

Today was the fated day, the letters were being written. Albus Dumbledore was watching the auto-quills closely, as to see where his missing pawn was.

Finally, a quill wrote:

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Gardening Store_

 _Hope_

 _New Leaf_

Dumbledore didn't know any place named 'New Leaf', and decided to just send an owl out with the letter.

To his surprise, Fawkes snatched the letter and disappeared, leaving behind flames.

Albus Dumbledore blinked, before realizing Fawkes wanted to deliver the boy's letter.

He could only hope his pawn was easy to control.

~6AM, July 1st, in Hope~

Birthdays in Hope were just to celebrate, for the humans didn't actually age. Luna appeared six, while Harry appeared seven.

"Happy Birthday Harry." Luna told her friend. "I got you a present!"

"Thank you Luna." Harry said, opening the box that was given to him. It was a Scale-Print Tee.

"Your welcome Harry." Luna replied.

A few hours later everyone gave Harry a present and told him happy birthday.

Harry sent a present to his penpal, Grizzly. They shared birthdays.

Grizzly lived in a far away town that Luna and Harry visited with James once.

Cherries were the native fruit there.

Anyways, it was when Luna and Harry were hanging out in Harry's house that a bright flame appeared in the middle, a phoenix in it.

The phoenix dropped the letter on Harry's lap, before sitting on Luna's arm.

Luna stroked its feathers as Harry read the letter.

"Should I go? I don't want to leave you." Harry asked Luna.

"It's okay, I will be fine." Luna said. "I will be able to join you next year."

"Well, you're at least going to be with me at Diagon Alley." Harry told his best friend.

"Okay." Luna said, standing up. "Hey little phoenix, could you bring us to Diagon Alley?"

The Phoenix nodded, and they Phoenix-traveled out of there.

~Phoenix Realm~

"This isn't Diagon Alley…" Luna told Harry after looking around.

"You're right young witch, you are in the Phoenix Realm." A female voice said behind them. They turned around to see a pure white phoenix.

"How are you talking?" Harry asked. "Are you like the animals back at home? You don't look like it."

"In the Phoenix Realm we can speak to whoever we wish. And no, I am not like your friends." The female Phoenix told the wizard.

"What's your name?" Luna asked the Phoenix calmly.

"My name is Snowflake, and I'm a Snow Phoenix, and Queen of the Phoenixes." The Snow Phoenix replied. Also, did I mention how big she is? She is five meters tall.

"Why are you talking to us? Not to sound rude." Harry asked.

"Because two of my children have taken a liking to you two." Snowflake told them. Two Phoenixes, both around half a meter tall flew down.

One was a sand color, with black eyes and the number '12' on its back in black.

The other was a light purple, with light blue eyes, and a grey feather on each wing.

"The Time Phoenix is Chronos, named after the Greek Primordial of time. He wants you, Harry, to be his owner." Snowflake told Harry, as the sand colored one walked up to him. "Do you accept?"

Harry looked at Luna, who nodded. "Yes Snowflake."

Numbers surrounded Harry and Chronos for about 30 seconds, before stopping.

"He has accepted." Snowflake says. "Now Luna, my daughter Psi has taken a liking to you, she is the Phoenix of realms, she can help you send mail to Harry. It normally takes energy away from a Phoenix to travel, even more so across realms, but with Realm Phoenixes, it's a different story."

The purple Realm Phoenix walked up to Luna, and nudged her hand.

"What do you say, Luna?"

"I accept." Luna said confidently.

"I accept as well." Psi said.

"Umm, may I ask you something?" Chronos asked Harry.

"Ok?" Harry answered, confused.

"Go by your mom's Maiden name, Evans." The time Phoenix replied. "There's a Professor that will hate you if you go by your Dad's last name, for he hated your father."


	6. 6

**A/N: SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I had a terrible case of writer's block, for all but like one of my stories. Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter or Animal Crossing. Also, characters will be OoC.**

They appeared in a dark alley, near a place labeled 'Gringotts'.

While transporting with the help of the Phoenixes, they got Harry his key and made sure only he and Luna could access Harry's vaults

Also, they found out that 5 bells is equal to one gallon. Harry and Luna were surprised that the goblins knew of bells, but the goblin was even more shocked when he found out they had bells.

Anyway, they went to the bookstore first.

"What is on the list?" Harry asked Luna.

" _Standard Book of Spells Grade One_ ," Luna looked at the list. " _A History of Magic_ , _Magical Theory, A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration, One Thousand Herbs and Magical Fungi, Magical Drafts and Potions, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them,_ and _The Dark Forces: A Guide to to Self Protection."_

"I'll find the first four, you find the last four?" Harry asked. Luna nodded, and not only did they get those, they got _Quidditch Through the Ages,_ and multiple advanced books on the different subjects.

"Let's get the uniform." Harry suggested. "Wand should be saved for last, and maybe we could get a pet so people don't get suspicious that we don't have one."

"Okay." Luna nodded.

~Later~

Robe shopping had been terrible, they met a mean kid named Draco. They both agreed on one thing: Don't make friends with him.

After they got everything on the list, they went to Ollivander's.

"Hello?" Harry asked.

"Long time no see, Harry." Ollivander walked up.

"Hello, Ollivander. Haven't seen you since you visited Harry's town." Luna told the man.

"I'm just glad that someone that I can drop the 'creepy wand maker' facade around came in today, with the crowds of kids coming in, it's been stressful."

"Why can't you drop the facade around other people?" Harry asked.

"It is a well known fact that wand makers go crazy after making around fifty wands because of the pure magic involved. That only applies to normal witches and wizards, but for people that have been to other worlds like you and me, we can't go crazy." Ollivander explained.

Harry and Luna nodded.

"Anyway, as for wands for you two…" Ollivander said, before shaking his head. "You won't get the trace, we can't let the Ministry know about your home."

"Umm, I'm not getting a wand today, I don't start Hogwarts until next year." Luna replied.

"Don't worry, the ministry will never know." Ollivander winked, before pulling out two wands.

He placed one in front of Harry, the other in front of Luna.

"The one in front of you, Harry, is orange tree, unicorn hair." Harry opened it, held the wand. Nope.

"Luna, the wand in front of you is cherry tree, phoenix feather." Same result as with Harry.

After a while, they found their wands.

Harry's was an Apple Tree wood, that was actually given to Ollivander by Harry since the first fruit in Harry's Town was apple, and Thestral hair.

Luna's wand was Holly with dragon heart string.

"See you, Ollivander!" Harry told Ollivander after paying.

"Bye Luna, bye Harry."


End file.
